Cat Burglar
by astrau
Summary: When the rising star of the crime world, Nami the Cat Burglar, decides to rob the notorious dark doctor Trafalgar Law, she cannot fully grasp the consequences of her actions. Law x Nami, modern AU, WIP.
1. Chapter 1

What an irony, Nami the Cat Burglar thinks.

Here's Trafalgar Law, the Dark Doctor, one of the most infamous players of the underworld, handcuffed to his own bed's headboard. And here's she, the rising star of the criminal scene (if there is such a thing, that is), sitting on his bed and browsing through his things. Oh, the doctor doesn't appreciate the situation in which he found himself in; doesn't like vulnerability and helplessness of his position. Still, he sends her obligatory death glares, at least she thinks these are death glares, it's hard to tell considering the blindfold he has on his face.

"Who sent you!" he hisses. Such an ugly sound from such an attractive man. And yes, Nami finds him attractive and is not ashamed to admit it. She is the connoisseur of all thing exquisite, after all. His dark skin, adorned with the ornaments of multiple tattoos, his long limbs and mussed hair, the external package of the underground doctor looks promising enough. She'd even consider a date with him if he were somebody else and not a man known as Surgeon of Death - a real scum in Nami's eyes.

"Relax," the burglar says at last, her voice perfectly neutral. "It's just a robbery. I'll take a few things and be on my way."

"So you are not a…"

"No. I won't hurt you, doctor." _Maybe just a little_.

Trafalgar visibly relaxes. Did he take her for a hired killer or what?

His credit cards and watch, his jewelry and even his fancy hat are already in her possession. Her spacious custom made valise is filling nicely with his belongings.

It's a shame Trafalgar cannot see her at work. In her form fitting black clothes, with a cat's mask on her face, she is a sight to behold. Yes, she looks like a model. _She tried to be a model once, a long time ago, and found this choice of career mind-bogglingly boring. Her current occupation is much more exciting, she thinks._

"So you're that thief," the doctor suddenly says. "He warned me about you."

 _Who's he, she wonders. Doesn't matter. Your loss, Trafalgar._

"You should've invested in a better alarm system," she shrugs.

He shivers, mulling the implication of her words. A man like him is bound to have a lot of enemies. And if a waif of a girl has managed to overpower him in his own house, in his own bed, what about the others, the people with much more sinister intentions? No wonder he looks so not amused.

"Did you use chloroform?" he asks, feigning nonchalance. "How quaint."

Yes, it was chloroform. What was she supposed to do when she found him sound asleep, in home that she was about to burglarize? She expected him to be out of town! She even checked his schedule!

"You are not afraid of possible repercussions?" he asks her, tilting his head.

Nami raises an eyebrow. If she were afraid of repercussions, she wouldn't hunt the prey she's chosen – men of the underworld who consider themselves above the law. Men like this doctor Trafalgar.

Besides, what's there to be afraid of? The doctor wouldn't inform the police, for obvious reasons. As for his underground connections, well, let them catch her if they can. The underworld dealers have yet to see her true face.

"You talk too much, doctor."

"I'm a little bit nervous," he admits. "I've never been robbed before. My reputation alone makes unsavory people stay away from me."

 _Unsavory_ , he says. _If she's unsavory, how do we call you, Mr. 'I'll do anything for the right amount of money'_?

"However," he chuckles, "I am glad I'm being robbed by a beautiful cat burglar. It could be much worse."

How does he know she is beautiful? It's her voice, isn't? Does he like her voice?

Wait… She is getting distracted by his compliments. And she doesn't need compliments from the likes of him. She used to hate all those underground dealers, who were the real monsters, the scourge of earth. Even if she was an outlaw herself, at least Nami had some principles, some boundaries she tried not to overstep, unlike the likes of doctor Trafalgar…

"By the way, miss burglar, are you quiet finished?" he sounds bored. "If you are, please unshackle my hands. These handcuffs are chafing my skin and it makes me uncomfortable."

Is he mocking her? Uncomfortable, my ass. He is not supposed to be comfortable! Even handcuffed and blindfolded, doctor Trafalgar manages to piss her off. Well, the good doctor needs to be taught some manners.

"It looks like you want to get rid of me, doctor," she tells him, her voice full of sarcasm, "It's understandable. How about you tell me where to look for your 'treasure trove'? The sooner I find the place where you stash your ill gained money the sooner I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

"Any suggestions?"

"Keep looking."

Is he so sure she wouldn't find it? In that case, he will be gravely disappointed.

Nami observes her surroundings with a critical eye. There's nothing out of place in his bedroom on the first sight, the standard albeit expensive furnishing, obligatory white carpet and heavy blinds. Well, if you don't count the painting of Jora, this overhyped modern artist that looks like a frame out horror movie.

Oh joy, she thinks, how unoriginal, a hidden vault behind the painting. And judging from the expression on Trafalgar's face she hit jackpot.

Well, how to better approach this matter?

She can crack it, for sure, but it could take all the night. However, there is another, much simpler way.

"Doctor, what is the right combination?"

TBC

Next chapter: Resistance is futile...


	2. Chapter 2

"Combination!"

"What?"

"Combination. Pretty please?" Nami adds coyly.

There's an expression on Trafalgar's face, something akin to a total disbelief, better described as "what, are you joking?" or even "what are you smoking?"

"Am I supposed to help you to rob my own house?"

"Why, yes," she drawls, "the sooner I take your money, the sooner I'm outta here."

"Oh, no. She is serious…"

"I wouldn't want to impose on you, doctor. I'll be out of your hair and you'll get back to your beauty sleep. Besides, judging by the bags under your eyes, it looks like you need it."

Trafalgar is muttering under his breath something unintelligible and definitely very unglamorous to her, while Nami is contemplating her options.

Sure, she can crack the good doctor's safe. Although it's one of the newest models, and not an easy nut to crack, Nami the Cat Burglar is a professional and nothing is impossible for a woman with the right amount of determination.

However, it'd take time and a lot of hard work. And where's the fun in there?

Her second option is to crack the good doctor himself. And there's just two ways to approach this problem.

" _Pleasure and pain… The most powerful weapons in any woman's arsenal, my girl."_

These were the teachings of her former 'benefactor' Arlong, the shithead and the king of assholes. Why does she have to remember his words now?

Still, there is a grain of truth in the shitty pimp's words. So, pain and pleasure…

Nami considers pain. Oh, she knows how to extract the needed information from the unwilling source, knows how to apply just the right amount of pressure… Still, she is no sadist and takes no pleasure in the physical sufferings of her fellow human beings. _Other forms of suffering she finds acceptable – like the moral suffering or discomfort caused by the loss of a large amount of money._

Besides, doctor Trafalgar is a man of the underworld. Chances are he knows how to withstand the torture.

That leaves another option. Pleasure. _That is sometimes worse than pain_.

"So, doctor, what do you think about…"

"Just drop it," his voice is full of menace. "Let's pretend I've got a severe case of amnesia. I'll give you no combination and that is final."

"You are so difficult, doctor," she sighs. Amnesia, huh? She knows just the right way to relive his memories.

"You know that you'll tell me anyway. You have no choice."

Nami pushes closer to the Dark Doctor, her mouth stretched in a wicked grin ( _it's a good thing he can't see her now!_ ), and puts her hands on his chest possessively. The doctor's body really is a piece of art, not an ounce of fat, only lean muscle and tanned skin, marred or better say adorned by the intricate web of tattoos. _She has one of her own, a wild swirl of deep indigo, well hidden under the leather of her cat suit_.

Trafalgar's breathing is calm and measured. Well, not for long.

She starts to explore his nude upper body – his pectorals, his shoulders, his vulnerable armpits. Her fingertips are threading lightly, agile and nimble, graceful as butterflies; they glide to and fro, following the contours of his tattoos. There are traces of old scars under her fingers, almost invisible now ( _he obviously did a corrective surgery, dermabrasion or how it is called_ ), that unveil the mysteries he himself would rather forget. She tickles and scratches, confident, playful.

"Are you going to get the combination number by _petting_ me?" he says, not quite trusting his own voice. Blush is slowly creeping on his cheeks, and yet he chooses to pretend that nothing is happening, that everything is as it should be, that nobody is fondling his restrained and exposed body. And then the talented fingers of the Cat Burglar find his nipples and for a moment he forgets how to breathe…

When she pulls away the comforter that covers his legs, his arousal is oh so obvious. Trafalgar tries to squirm away from her, as far as his handcuffs would allow him, to no avail. There's no more Nami, Cat Burglar, there is a she-devil, succubus, a being with poisonous touches, who is able to reduce even the strongest willed man to a quivering heap of overstimulated flesh.

"Well, are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?" she murmurs in his ear while her hand tickles his bearded chin.

He shakes his head in denial, face flushed from anger and embarrassment. With each second his situation is becoming graver. He is painfully hard, unable to see, unable to relieve himself, and the talented fingers of the Cat Burglar give his whole body the pleasure he never asked for.

"I could take care of your little…inconvenience," Nami coos, running her hands through his hair. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"Stop," he forces a labored breath. "Stop…What are you doing with me?"

"You don't understand? I am robbing you."

Yes, she is robbing him. Robbing him blind. She intends to take everything of his – his valuables, his money, his desires and even his dignity.

Besides, there're still some jewelry left on his body she has yet to remove – this exquisite pleasure of taking she leaves for the final part of her performance.

Little golden earrings in his ears (two for each ear) look frivolous and really out of place on a man with such an unpleasant reputation. She plays with the little golden loops, unclasping them one by one. Her prey gasps – there's an unusually sensitive spot just behind his ears.

 _These earrings will look good in the ear of her streetfighter friend Zoro, who surely would appreciate her gift_.

Nami brings her face closer to his, puts her lips on his earlobe and gently pulls. The expression on Trafalgar's face is almost frantic, his fingers twitch, his body trembles.

One by one, little golden loops fall into her hand. When the third earring is removed from his ear, the Dark Dactor capitulates…

TBC

Next Chapter: payback is a bitch, Nami!


	3. Chapter 3

To the utter disappointment of Nami there's nothing inside the doctor's safe. There's a definite lack of money, that is. Oh, there is a lot of useless paper – some receipts, drug prescriptions, notes filled with undecipherable scribbles and even handwritten letters. _Maybe these are the love letters the doctor received from his secret lover, Nami thinks, and her jealousy suddenly stirs_. Well, unless somewhere among these paper products there is some kind of hard currency, she is screwed. Definitely. Where's the money she worked so hard to extract?

She curses under her breath as she skims over some documents that look somewhat promising ( _maybe she'll take them later with her for the purpose of blackmail_ ). Damn, they are written in some foreign language or a code or…Yes, her mind racing in the wrong direction means only one thing - Nami's becoming desperate. Doctor Trafalgar should be so proud of himself! He deceived her, her, who is the great deceiver herself! She doesn't like it, not one bit.

Suddenly, her hand bumps into something solid.

"What's this?"

She takes the thing out and looks at it with a puzzled expression. It is a glass jar shaped like a cube and _no, it's not a jewelry box you'd expect to be stored in the hidden vault_. However, when Nami sees what's inside, she almost drops the cube to the floor.

"It's…"

"…a human heart, yes," doctor Trafalgar tells her with a hint of amusement in his voice. "It belonged to my dear friend. Be careful with it, please."

The Dark Doctor's voice is just too close for comfort. Nami swiftly turns around and here he is, just behind her back, grinning like a wolf, with a pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger. The proverbial smug snake, ready to pounce.

"How did you get out of …"

"…these handcuffs?" his long fingers play with metal bracelets. "Pleeese. I've been taught how to pick a simple lock when I was no more than ten. Besides, you left me a perfect tool."

He demonstrates his impromptu lock pick - the lonely earing she forgot to take off him in her haste.

"You've been careless, little thief."

"So you deceived me. There was no money in your safe."

Surgeon of Death takes a cube shaped jar from the Nami's numb fingers, puts in back to the vault and turns to her, his smile crooked and highly unpleasant:

"I did no such thing. I even told you the combination, albeit under pressure. You just assumed that if it's a hidden vault, there should be money. And here you're wrong. This safe is the place where I keep my medical research and some other…stuff. Nothing more."

"So where's your money?"

"Oh," he chuckles. "I find that the banking system of this country is absolutely reliable."

Then he leans forward, invading her personal space. Although he is naked and visibly aroused, he doesn't look bothered by that fact at all.

"You little tease," his voice becomes a whisper. "I can certainly get over the loss of my possessions, but to leave a man in such a sorry state is unforgivable. I'd want to bring to your attention that it's considered cruel and unusual punishment in no less than 50 sovereign countries."

She denies his accusations vigorously. It was not her intention! She didn't want to leave him chained to his headboard with a severe case of blue balls. Oh, Nami's voice is so convincing she even starts to believe in her own lies. However, the Surgeon of Death is not amused.

"Don't interrupt," he says. "I found the experience highly unpleasant. So I intend to get compensation from you, one way or another."

Trafalgar is serious, Nami thinks. He'd kill her or worse. _For some reason, when she thinks about it, her worst case scenario includes a lot of steamy details._

 _No, bad girl. Don't think. Act. Get out of here_. _Get out of Dodge_!

So she pretends to be compliant and mutters some inane excuses, and shakes her head, as if frightened out of her wits. _And the last one is probably true_. Yeah, let him think that she is nothing more than a weak little girl, Red Riding Hood lost in the woods and he is a big bad wolf.

Her leg unexpectedly (for him) shots out, goes impossible high, grazing Trafalgar's chin. _Luffy would be so proud of her_! The good doctor is thrown back and she bolts to the door.

Nami always was so proud of her agility. She hears the doctor hissing in pain behind her back and grins in triumph. She is almost out to the door. Home free!

Until the cold metal of handcuff's bracelets encircles her wrists.

"Oh my, I've caught a cat!"

She fights him like a wildcat, hissing and thrusting. Her options are limited, though. Her own hands are bound and doctor's strong arms restrain her even more effectively than handcuffs.

"It was unwise," he tells her, his voice full of vague promise. Shivers run down her spine from that voice. "You shouldn't try to leave you host without saying goodbye."

"How about you let me go?" the Cat Burglar switches her tactic. "I'll return your belongings to you, I'll disappear from your sight and I even promise to forget where you live. In the end nobody's get hurt".

The soft lips of Trafalgar touch her neck, and she shivers involuntarily.

"You'll disappear all right. And nobody will be the wiser where'd the kitty gone. You see, there's a nice fully equipped laboratory in my basement where I prefer to do some of my…work."

Nami can only imagine what kind of work the Surgeon of Death does and her whole body shudders. His reputation precedes him.

And he doesn't disappoint. He tells about his work, not omitting the gruesome details, and asks her to participate (as an object of his experiments, no doubt).

"Your voluntary cooperation will be appreciated. All for the betterment of mankind."

She tells him where can he put this proposition. In any case, there are much better ways to get compensation from her then this experimentation, dissection or organ harvesting the crazy doctor is planning! Besides, she hastily adds, his intimidation technic lacks finesse and therefore will not work. She tells him a lot of things. She is babbling. Alas, it looks like Doctor Trafalgar Law, the stubborn sonofabitch, is not impressed at all.

While Nami is talking, the nimble tattooed fingers of the Dark Doctor are petting her cheeks. Then, in one swift motion he yanks her cat mask from her head and turns her around.

"Oh, you are really a beauty, as I thought," he gives her a once-over. Her cheeks flushed, her light brown eyes smoldering from anger, her long hair wild, she is a delicious morsel he'd want to swallow in one go ( _or so she thinks_ ). "It's a shame we couldn't get acquainted under better circumstances."

"Sure," she answers him, her words coated with venom. "As if a nice, easy-going girl like me would date a psycho like you, doctor Hannibal!"

"Trafalgar," he corrects her. "Hannyabal is a vice-warden of Impel Down prison, and one of your previous targets, if I'm not mistaken."

She looks at him blankly, as if wanting to say: "Are you for real or what?" He doesn't pay her attention.

"Let's not be distracted, my dear." Suddenly, something sharp and shiny appears in his hand.

"Let me introduce you to my favorite scalpel, miss burglar. I call him Mes."

 _Alice, this is pudding. Pudding, this is…Oh, for goodness sake_ , Nami thinks. _The good doctor names his instruments of torture_! _It looks like this one is completely certifiable_.

"Mes will help me to remove one last obstacle that interferes with my getting better understanding of your body," he caresses her shoulder, covered by the thin leather of her tight fitting catsuit. "For purely scientific purposes, of course."

"Oh no, you don't…"

Yes, he does.

"I'm sure you'd take it off yourself, dear, if your hands were free. Unfortunately, I can't risk and release them, I don't trust you not to run away. Again."

He finds a nearly invisible seam in her suit and makes a cut. His hand, the hand of a surgeon, is absolutely steady.

… _And Luffy warned her._

 _As if in a dream she hears his voice:_

" _Don't do it, Nami."_

 _When it comes to important stuff, the idiot-savant of the underworld is never wrong._

" _It's a bad idea, Nami."_

 _Even Zoro was concerned a little._

" _What about the old Croc's villa? You wanted to strip it bare, no?"_

 _And she laughed it off._

" _Not interested anymore. This new job will be fun."_

 _She should've listened. She should've…So why didn't she?_

The thin strips of leather are falling to the ground like ribbons. Or snakes. Nami is fidgeting in nervous anticipation.

Trafalgar is slowly exposing her body, and where he is done, black color of her suit gives way to the white of her skin. She is getting goosebumps just by thinking of what's his next step going to be.

The conditioned air of doctor's bedroom is unpleasantly cool. _Like in a crypt_. So why does she feel so hot? Why are her cheeks flushed? Why does she feel wetness between…well, there?

Understanding hits her like a ton of bricks. Oh no, it's not right. She can't be aroused by him, who is stripping her in such an ugly way. This madman is destroying her favorite catsuit. He intends to do who knows what to her afterwards. . _She just can't be aroused by all that_!

When the last piece of leather is removed from her body, and she is left standing only in her boots and flimsy underwear, doctor Trafalgar is ready to openly admire his handiwork.

"You look beautiful like that, miss burglar. I think I'll make some pictures before we move to our other activities."

Pictures? It would be a catastrophe. Her anonymity was always her best weapon. But Nami is too proud to beg him. Besides, at the moment it looks like the pictures are the least of her problems.

The Dark Doctor caresses her body appreciatively. One of his hands slides beneath the frilly contours of her bra, another hooks the waistband of her panties.

"Soon," he promises her. "Soon."

Soon what, she wonders, feeling her nether regions seized by delightful heat. Soon what?

And then the phone rings.

TBC

Next chapter: the cavalry arrives or…not?


End file.
